Magical Revenge
by m e l i n a 2 - D e e
Summary: Suppose Ethan Nakamura didn't die in T.L.O and he went back to CHB. What happens when he falls converse over cranium in love with a certain daughter of Hecate who might be able to fix his eye.&What happens when he's not the only one with an eye for her?


**A/N This is my first romance fic so don't go all Kamakazee on me and say that it's stupid... I'm only a wittle kid... I don't own PJO or HoO (obviously)**

**Story Line: Ethan Nakamura didn't die in The Last Olympian and he goes to Camp HalfBlood but is not liked since he betrayed the gods. He is basically ignored until a certain daughter of Hecate promises to fix his eye...**

** Ethan's POV**

\ Gods, I hate my life. Camp is worse than I remembered. The only difference is that my mother, Nemesis has a cabin here. Where shouold I begin how horrible this place is? Let's start with the other campers, they suck. I swear I willfind a way to get even if it's the last thing I do... There is one person that isn't so horrible... Feather Salem. She's really good looking but I don't talk to her... she's from India. I don't think her real name is Feather, though.

Sure, I have brothers and sisters now.. Big Whoop, I now have a bunch of other people willing to go full on beast mode on me if I do something good happens to me. They always think anything good that happens to me is due to the titans.

"Ethan! Come on! We have Capture the Flag preparations..." Percy said to me. He talks to me, but he doesn't trust me.

"Uhh... Yeah.." I said as I left my cabin and followed him. The whole sprint to the training place was nothing but awkward silence. As soon as I walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Maybe it's not me they're eyeing,,,, it could be my eye patch... who am I kidding everybody hates me.

I tried my best to focus to the plan; trying to ignore the glares at the back of my head.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX [LINE BREAK]

Capture the Flag was a bust. Some jerk named, Clarisse decided I was going to be one of her main targets. She said it was al my fault that Silena died and that I'm nothing but scum. Thanks for pointing out the obvious... The Hephaestus children hate me too since it's my fault that Becondorf died and that the cabin's cursed…. I don't care I'll make it even…

Clarisse has a boyfriend named Chris and he went mad in the labyrinth… I hear it made Clarisse feel horrible. I think I found out how to bring that back out. It's going to involve a dark room, some serious word play, and wolves. The Hephaestus Cabin is going to pay too. It's going to involve: a lot of fire, some gasoline, and a solid alley, Everybody's going to get what they deserve. I don't care if I'm bitter… I'm making things even. I'm bringing balance to the world. Feather is going to suffer too. I hate her. She's a beautiful- no wait, she's not beautiful!- She's an ugly witch who can go rot In Hades.

TH

For those of you who don't know Feather… she's hideous. She has caramel skin, black eye, long black hair that's usually in a high braid, she's about 5'7 and gorgeous- No! She's not! I can't believe I thought she looked like a hotter version of princess Jasmine from the Disney movie. It doesn't help that she belly dances and I think she saw me drooling at her. She grimaced at me.

"What are _you_ staring at?" She said awkwardly while folding her arms in front of her chest. Her voice is amazing… It sounds like silk. Her Indian accent makes her voice adorable. She was wearing a dark red tube top and pink baggy sweats.

"Hello? I'm talking to you, genius… You deaf? What is so funny?" she said, obviously annoyed. I didn't care if she's beautiful… No one talks to me like that…

"Watch yourself Princess…" I said, trying to put venom in my words...

"_What_ did you say to me, trader?" she said angrily. She looked a little hurt.

"I'd think you learn to speak English since you've been in America so long…" I said plainly. Her face fell. She looked like she was about to cry. She had her group of friends with her and they all gasped at my comment. I just noticed she had bells around her ankles. The most gorgeous girl in the universe… ran away and cried into the Hecate Cabin. She looked cute when she ran away.

"Oh. My. Gods. You are such jerk!" one of the girls said. I didn't care what she said she's not as hot as Feather. Her friends sprinted after her. They were muttering and gossiping about how much of a filthy trader I was.

"You're the most beautiful girl I know. You talk like an angel. I love you and I hope you will love me. Gods, I love you..:" I said while staring at the Hecate Cabin door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX [LINE BREAK]

By dinner all the girls at Camp hated me more than usual. They would look at me and laugh. They would say things like: "Filthy Trader" or "Humph. Idiot doesn't know what _real_ beauty is.." Even though, I do. Feather Salem is beautiful. I'm not the only one who thinks so… Will Good-Goody-Two-Shoes Solace thinks so too. You'd never guess what he did… He _sang._ If that wasn't bad enough he brought Feather up with him.. He started singing some stupid song… Honey and the Bee. He just decided that him and his star power siblings were going to sing.

His brothers and sisters were making this annoying techno beat mixed in with acoustic guitar while he sang :

"_Don't remind me_

_That sometimes I'm the windshield_

_And other days I'm just a lucky bug_

_These cold iron rails leave_

_Old mossy trails_

_Through the country side_

_The crow and the bean field_

_All my best friends but_

_Boy I need a hug"_

I felt like puking when he smiled at Feather and she repeated:_ boy, I need a hug._

" '_Cause my heart stop without you _." The dining pavilion awed at them.

"_There's something about you_

_that makes me feel alive_

_If the green left the grass on the other side_

_I would make like a tree and leave_ Feather sang that part like an angel. One of Will's sisters whispered what she was supposed to sing into her ear.

_But if I reached for your hand_

_Would your eyes get wide?_" I need to stop this. A horrible churning began in my stomach. I needed to stop this. The churning in my stomach made me beyond nervous. I felt like puking. Things were getting hazy. I puked. All. Over. The. Table. Those made them stop.

"Oh my gods…" Feather said nervously. She walked my way. Oh, gods. I feel ill (obviously). She bent down and stroked my back.

" I am soo sorry I called you all those names.." I swallowed my pride and said it.

"I am Feather and you are not a trader. I will get Chiron." She said as she sprinted over to the leaders' table. Everything was silent. How did Chiron not notice? I don't care… She doesn't hate me and that's a;; that matters...

**A/N Yes. Yes. My first chapter to the first chapter of a romance fiction… This will only be like 7 Chapters so be prepared. This is step one to my Steps of fluffy fluff… READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
